


Tear-like

by bold_seer



Category: Lost
Genre: Community: lostsquee, Drabble, Gen, Immortality, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-11
Updated: 2009-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/pseuds/bold_seer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard is a constant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tear-like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siluria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siluria/gifts).



> For the 2009 lostsquee Luau.

He sits alone, a silent observer, the blank look on his face a contrast to the murky sky.

Ignores the breeze in his ears; the tear-like drops on his lashes; the slight coldness of the damp cotton shirt, clinging to his chest.

The weather changes quickly. The island can be malled. But for all the sleek suits he loses himself in on the mainland, the earthy rags he cherishes here, _Richard_ is a constant.

He shivers.

Pretends the fleeting show of vulnerability makes him more human, less _apart_ from the world.

Humbly lets his lungs fill with something forgotten.

 _Life._


End file.
